Getting My Hands on the Adonis I call Oliver Wood
by Little Ray of Moonlight05
Summary: Reviewers....I'm begging here....I've updated!!!!!
1. Intro

Hello, I'm alive!!! This next story will be written in the style of the books "Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging" I recommend the book highly to all of you! Now, for some facts before you all run away. The main character's name is Brigid Cavanaugh. Hopefully you'll all like it.  
  
~*~ September 1^st ~*~  
  
9:00 a.m.  
  
Bugger. School starts today and the only thing I'm looking forward to is the look on that Adonis' face. By Adonis, I mean Oliver Wood. I've known him for four years already, and we're pretty good friends, but good god, it's hard to focus on mixing your potions with him standing there. This year is gonna be annoying. The O.W.L.'s and all are coming up, and the teachers want us to "think" about future careers. To hell with that, I have to go do my hair.  
  
On the train  
  
12:00 p.m.  
  
Adonis is here in the train with me. And so is some ditz from Ravenclaw (Not all Ravenclaws are ditzy, they're all actually pretty smart, I think this girl's just a fluke.) He's off playing with my cat Liv. When I saw him at the platform I almost forgot who I bloody was...  
  
"Hey there Brigid, how was your summer?" The Adonis grinned  
  
"Lovely..." I managed to stammer. Bugger, sounding stupid...time to whip out Liv. "Liv missed you!"  
  
"Ahh, I missed Liv too." He said as I gave him my cat, who seemed to prefer him over me anyway. I gave the Adonis a pout. "I missed you too Brigid." He grinned at me, not just any grin, it was THE grin. "Come on, let's grab a compartment before we're stuck with firsties."  
  
2:00 p.m.  
  
"I missed you too Brigid." That just makes me completely giggly. That also reminds me that I need to make my hair look nicer from now on, if I ever want to get with the Adonis.  
  
3:00 p.m.  
  
I come to realize that I hate this bloody Ravenclaw. "You're Oliver Wood right?" (insert flimsy hair toss-thing here)  
  
Oliver looks up briefly, looks at her and replies. "Yes. I'm preoccupied with the cat right now. Talk to Brigid." I saw him look at me with a mischevious grin on his face. Little did I know that he opened the gates of hell. I spent the next billion years of my life listen to her drone on and on about the poor quality of wizarding make up.  
  
I was probably looking pallid because of this since I saw Oliver look up and begin to snigger. I wanted to yell at him and say "If you weren't so HOT, I'd hurt you right now."  
  
Oh well, but this reminds me to get together with my friends Nicole and Rowena to get my long waiting Operation Get Wood underway. I was fantasizing about the different outcomes when Oliver poked me with something.  
  
"Brigid, want some?" He asked, offering chocolates.  
  
"I want some of that...." I said suggestively before adding "some of that butterbeer."  
  
He grinned. "Why not? So, are you going to be my Quidditch Groupie this year? Or Flint's?"  
  
"HA HA HA, no. Now, as a groupie, what exactly do I have to do?"  
  
"Be there for any snogging on demand crises. That's where you come in, provide me with some comfort and then support me in the game." Oliver said, jokingly.  
  
"Snogging on demand. I like that." Hell, I love that! 


	2. Discovering that Bloody Quidditch Obsess...

To clear a few things up before I continue writing, anything not in quotations is what Brigid is writing down. Alright, well, read on and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Still September 1  
  
Well, big news in the touchy-feely front. When I got out of the carriage after our little ride from the Hogwarts Express, Oliver decides to take my hand to help me down...AAND he goes off to touching the small of my back as I walk in front of him. That's not all, as I try not to completely melt into a gelatinous fluid, he puts his arm around me.  
  
"You're cat's not as mad as she used to be, what'd you do, set a bludger on it?" He asked with a laugh, while also flashing his perfect teeth.  
  
"Actually Liv quite enjoys that." I replied smartly. He laughed. "No, I think mum's been giving her lots of potions...in her food. I think Liv's the size of a Great Dane Puppy."  
  
"Could've sworn it was a dog, yes?" Oliver grinned. His face was awfully close to mine, now that I realize it. And, he smells really good. Why didn't I bloody notice this before? Well, I saw my friends Nicole and Rowena, and they saw me.  
  
Do they really have to be THAT obvious when they giggle?  
  
***11 p.m.  
  
Through my solo planning, I've decided my goal before the winter hols (holidays) is to get the Adonis I call Oliver Wood. I must start wearing face masks, as I've heard from muggle beauticians that they're good for your skin.  
  
P.S. before I go, Harry Potter's here, and he's in Gryffindor.  
  
P.P.S. He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up, him and the newest Weasley.  
  
***  
September 2  
  
8:00 a.m.  
  
I think I should take up meditation. I discovered I'm a really angry person, either that or it's the third year in a row that Gryffindors are stuck with Slytherins in Herbology, which is a fairly interesting class. But damn the Slytherins all to hell! I can't really remember if I screamed outloud or inwardly once I received my schedule, but I know Nicole and Rowena were visibly angry.  
  
"Bloody great, don't you think?" Nicole asked, crumpling up her schedule to show her anger, and then smoothing it out to read the rest of her schedule.  
  
"I'll sit next to you in Herbology then Nik." Rowena replied. "Although, it won't help because we'll be nearby them Slytherins."  
  
"Oh, who am I going to sit next to then?" I asked, miffed. Just then, the lights (well, there aren't any, but just follow my Ally McBeal-like imagination) went low, and a spotlight formed around the Adonis as he entered the Great Hall. It was like slow motion until he sat next to me.  
  
"Heard the news that we're with Slytherins again. Let's just hope we get all the way to the Final this year. I'm sure that'll be bloody interesting." Oliver said with sarcasm.  
  
"You'll get into your finals." I said, trying to be reassuring.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We're something short of a miracle you know. We need a bloody good seeker. " Oliver said.  
  
I coughed. Damn, it's starting again, his whole obsession. I seem to have forgotten about that in my planning efforts. That might hinder me a bit........ Wonderful, I love a challenge. 


	3. I need to learn how to snog....

9:00 a.m.  
  
First class of the day...History of Bloody Magic. Bloody hell, I'll be right back in my stupor with Binns. Who exactly programs this in the first place? Whoever it is, I shake my fist violently at you!  
  
9:03 a.m.  
  
I've decided to write notes to...well, I was going to write Nicole, but then scratched that, and then thought of Rowena, but decided not to, and then I finally decided on Oliver. He seems bored enough, and he's closer to me anyway.  
  
9:07 a.m.  
  
I was going to write a copy of the note. (what else do I have to do in this class, listen? Ha!) But there is another update in the touchy-feely front. Oliver moved seats and decided the best pillow would be my lap! It's actually kind of cute because I am just now noticing exactly HOW handsome this Adonis is. His lips, they're perfect for snogging. But alas, I must digress. He is beginning to stir  
  
9:08 a.m.  
  
Oliver left a bit of dribble on my lap as he got up. What's funnier is that there's more on his face. At the moment I'm deciding whether or not I should tell him.  
  
9:10 a.m.  
  
No use in leaving him looking like a four year old boy. He went right back to sleep onto my lap.  
  
10:00 a.m.  
  
THE BELL RINGS NOW!! FREEDOM!  
  
12:45 p.m.  
  
I spent most of my time studying how the Adonis chews his food. I've discovered he even chews perfectly. Alas, I was spotted by none other than the Adonis himself.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked. He always talks to me and grins. I love feeling special  
  
"You." I replied. Smooth, he'll like that one.  
  
"Why? Discovered my intense masculinity all of a sudden?" He asked, grinning broadly now.  
  
"Yes." I said, faking a sarcastic tone, although bloody hell, it's true. "I didn't get to tell you about my vacation in a muggle city. All the men seemed to like me."  
  
"I can't blame them." He said, winking at me.  
  
1:00 p.m.  
  
"I can't blame them." What does that mean? I decided to talk to Rowena and Nicole about this and taking in the fact that Rowena is dating Gregor Daniels who's in our year, and Nicole who's dating Quidditch captain Roger Davies. They apparently have more experience with guys that I do.  
  
"I think somebody likes you!" Nicole said, absolutely giggly. (to that I roll my eyes)  
  
"He could also just be playing along with me." I replied.  
  
"You're just paranoid." Rowena replied. "You're going to you have to stop that if you want to really get your hands on him."  
  
Now, we're discussing this VERY loudly as we get down to the common room.  
  
"Hello ladies." Oliver says grinning as we reach the common room.  
  
"You didn't hear any of our conversation did you?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Maybe." Oliver grinned. Oh crap. Okay, fine, then THROW YOURSELF ONTO ME OLIVER! I'M READY! "Hey, you know the Halloween dance?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Not you you're going with Gregor." Oliver said. "I was talking to Brigid."  
  
ME? I'm glad he couldn't properly see my knees as they were quite wobbly.  
  
"Anyway, are you going Brigid? Because, I wanted you to be my date." Oliver said.  
  
My mind went blank and I had this dreamy look come onto my face (or so they tell me). I managed to say yes...BUT WHAT WILL I WEAR! And even worse....I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SNOG!!!!!!!  
  
Argh, life was more peaceful just stalking the Adonis. 


	4. wonderful Quidditch Locker Rooms

September 27^th  
  
10:00 p.m.  
  
Haven't written in a while, but nothing's changed. I'm still stressing over what dress robes to wear, how to do my makeup (makeup in general really) and the possibility of snogging THE Oliver Wood and becoming the envy of the female population  
  
That status sounds very inviting.  
  
September 30  
  
I've decided on a pair of satiny black robes with an orange trim, that's Halloween festive, yes? One bloody challenge down, two more to go.  
  
Oh, and should I be focusing more on school work?  
  
~*~  
  
October 1  
  
It's raining today. I was planning of going outside with Nicole and Rowena to watch Oliver train with his Quidditch team. They're still training, but I refuse to go outside and get my hair wet, come inside and have it go POOF and be frizzy. I decided I'll just try and focus on getting my eyes to become more prominent. Nicole and Rowena both suggest one thing: eyeliner.  
  
Bad experiences with that, last time I tried eyeliner, I ended up poking my eye. I didn't blind myself, but it hurt like a motha.  
  
October 12  
  
Locker room incident  
  
Well, Katie Bell told me to go and get Alicia from the locker rooms. Me, never having been in one, and also being slightly dim at times, went straight past the girls locker rooms and into the boys.  
  
It would've been a really funny site if it wasn't so awkward. Oliver Wood stretching out blatantly nude. It would've been funnier had he not grabbed his towel as quickly as he did.  
  
"Bugger. I'm sorry Oliver. I was looking for Alicia, but I'm guessing she's not in here." I said, trying not to look at ANY part of him, although, I partly wanted to.  
  
"Uhh, yeah" He said, furiously red.  
  
"I'll just go now." I said walking out the door. It was now or never that I say this line, so, I said it. "By the way...nice broomstick."  
  
October 13  
  
Tried to talk to Oliver, to find out more about the dance. Appears to refuse to talk to me.  
Bugger.  
  
October 20  
  
After a week he's managed to say `Hello'  
  
October 31  
  
The dance is tonight. Wish me luck.  
  
11:00 p.m.  
  
The dance is over... too tired, and euphoric to write any more. I am going to go have a dream involving Oliver and I in a certain Quidditch locker room. Snicker snicker.  
  
P.S. Liv is now the size of a German Shepard. 


	5. I Snogged a Sexy Scot

November 1  
  
Delirium  
  
You know, I realized that, when I'm not being so nitpicky I'm actually not that bad looking. I look proportionate, unlike that poor Eloise Midgen. Anyway, I did write that I was going to talk about everything today, alright here's how it went.  
  
I left the common room, Oliver-less, and completely depressed, although looking quite beautiful in the process. I must've come in exactly at the right time because the lights were low and the spotlight was roving (kind of like my fantasy about Oliver, anyway, I'm digressing). Oh, on a note, I changed my robes from that dreary black to something more, girly, I guess you could say. I wore lavender robes with flowers of the same name decked about my hair. I must say, it was quite nice to have the spotlight on me, only to realize seconds later, I was without a dance partner.  
  
More than willing to be celebrating my Deathday, I sat down at one of the empty tables. I wanted to put my head in my hands but the makeup would've all wiped off. I sat there, wallowing in my misery when the Adonis, the Sexy Scot, THE OLIVER WOOD walked up to me, looking as dashing as ever.  
  
"Ms. Cavanaugh, you look bored." He said, grinning. His first full sentence to me in about two weeks.  
  
"I am bored." I replied, trying to close my eyes but some of the strands of my hair were pulled too tight.  
  
"Alright then, come on, we're going to dance. It's a slow song, and those are the only ones I can dance to, so, up then." He said, taking my hand.  
  
"I've actually been a fast dancer. I've never danced to a slow song before." I said, it was a lie. Okay, it's a half-lie. I've slow danced with my dad. You know, when you're a little girl, you stand on your dad's feet and dance to old records and such. Well that's the extent of my slow dancing skills.  
  
"Alright then, it's not that hard." Oliver said. "You have to come in a little closer." I couldn't believe this, the Sexy Scot and I had our pelvises... is that right? Anyway, yes, they were touching. And we were so close, he was practically breathing onto my neck. Alright back to the Sexy Scot.  
  
"Yeah?" I managed to say. I prayed that I didn't sound TOO nervous.  
  
"Good." He said. I could tell in his voice that he smiled when he said that. "Now, your hands, if you're more comfortable, don't have to hold mine this way. You can just wrap them around me neck, wait, your arms. I don't want you to strangle me Brigid." He said laughing. I was a bit hesitant, and I guess he saw that. But bloody, I'm glad for that. Because he placed them around them for me, and then I just leaned on his shoulder. "And then, I wrap my arms around your waist, like this."  
  
It was amazing. We were so...close. And he smells so good! I must mention that again. "Now, just slowly, to the beat, sway back and forth." He said. I didn't notice that the song ended fifteen minutes later.  
  
"You're quite an amazing dance partner Brigid." Oliver grinned. "Do you want to come out to the Quidditch pitch with me?"  
  
We walked out of the school and clumsy me fell off the bottom stair and onto grass. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just really disoriented." I replied. I had to stop and think for a while before I saw that Oliver was staring at me intently.  
  
"Brigid, I've been wanting to tell you that you're a really beautiful young woman and that I am not the last bit embarrassed about our whole Quidditch locker room incident. So, now that I've poured out my heart and soul to you, can we snog?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Because you said exactly how I felt about you Oliver, I should be on top." I replied and we snogged away.  
  
It was quite wonderful actually. Oliver's quite the kisser. Somehow, he knew exactly when I wanted him to slip the tongue, and that, he did often. Halfway through our hour long session, he began to let his lips rove onto my neck, and the good part was, he couldn't go any farther than I would've liked with him being on the bottom.  
  
After our make out session we sort of just, sat there, I guess. He was nuzzling my neck as we sat on the stairs. "Spent are you?" He asked, laughing a bit.  
  
"I could use a butterbeer." I replied.  
  
Ah yes, I have snogged a sexy scot. 


	6. Not only did i snog a sexy scot, THAT se...

Still November 1  
  
10:00  
  
Joyous day, it's History of Magic. AND IT'S TWO HOURS TODAY! Well, I guess I'll just write about what happened this morning. I woke up at around 7:00, a bit early for breakfast. I thought, okay, might as well go down to the pitch and see what's happening there. (Actually I was thinking I might see at least ONE of the three hot Quidditch Captains)  
  
Anyway, I got down to the pitch and sat on the ground trying to figure out (yes I was thinking that early in the morning) what team this was. "Alright team! That's good! Two more plays and I'll let you go!" The Sexy Scot spoke.  
  
That Potter is spectacular. He caught that ruddy snitch in record time. I have a running bet that Gryffindor will win a game within ten minutes of play. I do believe that I should just collect my twenty galleons now.  
  
Well, after they finished practicing, or whatever they were doing. (it looked like they were just going around in circles, I couldn't really see the Quaffle), Oliver zoomed down, much like a knight in shining armor, only on broomstick. "Hey there, you!" He grinned, and he kissed me smack on the lips.  
  
I must tell you I was amazed that he didn't dump me like yesterdays trash. "Did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Yes, although I didn't really like the falling. I think I hurt my ass." I replied. He grinned.  
  
"Will you wait for me, I just need to take off my Quidditch robes before breakfast." He said. He has these amazing eyes. And with that, he made the `puppy-dog' look.  
  
"Okay." I replied with a grin. At least, I hope it was a grin, if not, I'll have to practice my winning smiles in the mirror.  
  
So, after he's all changed and smells all well and good again, he walks out of the Quidditch locker rooms, the Sexy Scottish Adonis that he is, and walks right to me. He would've had a straight path had not several Ravenclaws girls pounced on him.  
  
"Oh my God, Oliver, can you sign my Quaffle?" A masculine seventh year girl asked.  
  
"Can you sign my broomstick?" Another asked. Reluctantly he signed them. Not until a tiny first year (she looked no older than seven) asked him to sign her Quaffle. She ran off with a muffled thank you, giggling excitedly.  
  
After the Ravenclaw mob passed (A/N: GO RAVENCLAW!! LoLZ) he walked my way. He has really nice shoulders and arms. But I digress, he wraps his arm around my waist and walks to the Great Hall with me.  
  
"So Brigid, where exactly do we stand?" He asked. Oooh, tough question...I had to actually think about this one.  
  
"Well, where do you want us to be?" I asked. Damn, submissiveness....argh.  
  
"I was hoping you and I were dating." Oliver grinned. To answer that...I decided to kiss him on the cheek. "Is that a yes?" He asked. So, then, for a `firmer' reply I kissed him deeply on the lips before getting into the Great Hall.  
  
"Now *that's * a yes." I replied.  
  
Wow, my boyfriend is not only a Sexy Scottish Adonis, but he's also a Quidditch captain. I have a feeling I'm stealing the dream boyfriend of thousands of witches out there. To them, I say, if I could get one then so could you!  
  
Reminder- buy makeup at Hogsmeade and get a haircut. All of this pretty business is making my hair look terribly ugly.  
  
A/N: Well, halfway there, I think. I'm just writing as I go along. But I have one thing to say to all you non believers: I'M BACK BABY! AND I'M BACK WITH A VENGEANCE..well, maybe not a vengeance, but I am still back.... Ta ta! 


	7. I'm in heaven...I'm in heaven.....

November 12  
  
12:00 p.m.  
  
Lunch was fantastic. Some girl, I think that Ravenclaw on the train, anyway, she went up to my dear Oliver who was sitting in front of me and said, I do believe this is exactly what she said. "Uh, Oliver, are you, uh, are you um, available?"  
  
Oliver, he's such a cute boy, he said: "For Quidditch?" He's so adorable when he says Quidditch. Then again, he's adorable when he says anything.  
  
"Uh, no, I mean, like .::available::.. " She twirls her bloody short fringe here.  
  
"Oh ..::: insert winning smile here ::.. well, see this girl in front of me, Brigid, she's my girlfriend. Sorry. I heard Diggory is free." Oliver grinned. And, the dim Ravenclaw went off to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
I turn to Oliver. "So, how did you know Diggory's free?"  
  
He smiled at me and said. "Quidditch captains never keep secrets from each other, unless it actually has to do with the game. Well, except Flint."  
  
"Oh, sort of like…well, nevermind, I don't have anything to compare it to." I said. Smooth, yes?  
  
"So, going with your friends when you go down to Hogsmeade?" He asked. I love his accent. It's so…wild…  
  
I almost didn't respond because I was day dreaming. Anyway, I said "Uh…yeah, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if they didn't mind if I tagged along." He grinned.  
  
"Oh, no not at all. They were going to bring their boyfriends anyway. You know, Roger and George." I replied.  
  
"That's well and good then. A triple date, so to speak?" He laughed.  
  
A date…A DATE!!!! Now, I need to raid the makeup supply…and FAST  
  
November 21  
  
Late, in my bed, Oliver next to me  
  
Wonderful day at Hogsmeade. But that's not what I want to write about. Oliver Wood is in MY bed. No, we didn't do anything nasty. He just went up for a late night snogging session, and like all the males in those muggle movies, fell asleep right after. Poor dear, he has to wake up to my face in the morning, and Rowena and Nicole have told me how TERRIBLE that can be sometimes (aren't they wonderful friends?)  
  
Well, yes, that's quite a lot for one day. I think I shall snuggle with my Oliver.  
  
Did I just write MY Oliver?? I think I did.  
  
The world is so perfect.  
  
A/N: Yes! Finally an update! 


	8. Blagh

Well guys, I'm lost, that's all I can say. If anyone wants to pick it up, or would email me their versions of chapters, I'll read it and sorta mush it all together. Sadly, I've lost interest in this story, Sob oh well…at least it started out fine…. 


	9. Damn Oliver....(okay, okay, don't flame ...

Well, to the response of the …::cough::.. five readers (you know I love you all!) I've decided to keep going! YAY!!!  
  
I'd add a disclaimer, but….no, you all know the legal stuff anyway, I don't own this, don't own that, blah blah blah.  
  
~*~  
  
14 February  
  
Damn the Adonis and his sexiness. He's got girls absolutely SWOONING over him now. Unbelievable. Just because he won two bloody Quidditch matches in a row, all of a sudden he's the biggest name at Hogwarts besides little Potter.  
  
And on an even more sour note, my Valentine's Day is terrible, sort of like when Liv has a REALLY large hairball, and then I end up cleaning it because it's MY bloody cat.(stupid cat). Anyway, yeah, Oliver didn't get me ANYTHING. I asked him about it, and…oh hell, what's the use, I might as well just rip out my tear ducts because they're rather full to the brim  
  
Later  
  
Okay, a bit of overreaction back there. It's not THAT bad. I just, I saw Oliver and that Chaser on his team, Angelina Johnson, she was all over him. The bad part was that she saw me, and she knows full well that I'm his girlfriend.  
  
Oliver came up later to tell me that it wasn't what it seemed. Yes, well, going back to my cat Liv, that's like saying Liv is disproportionate.  
  
15 February  
  
Mailed a letter to Oliver, which is rather pointless because, well, it's all too technical and boring, so I'll just stop at that.  
  
It was a tough letter to write, and well, I'd rather not spew out any details, but this….  
  
The Adonis and I are over….  
  
A/N: Yes? Is it good??? 


	10. La la la la la

15 February  
  
History of Magic  
  
I'm guessing Oliver got my letter because he looked pretty sullen during breakfast. Trying to be the Independent Woman that I thought I was, I decided to pretend like I didn't notice. It worked for a while, until stupid Percy brought it up. You'd think with his grades he'd have some common sense.  
  
"What's wrong Oliver?" Stupid Percy asked.  
  
..:::insert inaudible mumble here:::… Oliver replied.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him Brigid?" Percy asked. I glared at him, and when I say glared, it was enough to burn a hole straight through those horn rimmed glasses of his, and given the time, I probably would've.  
  
That's the time where he looked at his plate and started eating again.  
  
Although, I do have to say, however out of place this might be at this time, that Oliver is REALLY HOT when he's depressed. I know, I'm mean. I might keep him like this just so that I can gawk at him…no! NO! My conscience yells at me.  
  
20 February  
  
Today is my birthday. And…it was a HaPpY OnE! Hee, I'm playing with the different colored ink that Rowena gave me, it's quite pretty actually. Anyway, I got cornered…  
  
"Brigid…" His voice is not as strong as I remember.  
  
"Yeah Oliver?" I replied, trying not to sound too hopeful, or, well, anything, I guess.  
  
"Look, whatever you saw that made you dump me like that wasn't what it seemed okay." Oliver said. This made me somewhat angry again.  
  
"Yeah, right. I saw you and Angelina." I replied about to walk off.  
  
"You didn't see me pushing her away before that." Oliver said. I stopped and turned around to look at him. "Yeah, that's right. You heard me, I pushed her away."  
  
You know what I did? Do you want to know what I did? I walked right up to him and kissed him, kissed him!  
  
After two breathless minutes, he looked at me. "You know, I never got to tell you that, you're a REALLY unique girl. Beautiful, funny and yet, oddly disturbing at times." He grins and then kisses my forehead. "I got you a present."  
  
…Ahhh, the present isn't important. It's the Adonis…  
  
Sort of like Liv, the brand of cat food isn't important, as long as there's a lot of it.  
  
And on another note, who wants to explain why I always compare my life to my cat?  
  
A/N: HEE HEE! I feel it!! I FEEEL the power. 


	11. My pseudo-little brother

30 March  
  
I've decided that Harry Potter will be my little brother from now on. He's so adorable! And, he enjoys it whenever I come to practice because I tell Oliver not to be too hard on him. Like yesterday.  
  
"Come on Potter, we need you to catch the Snitch faster, we REALLY need to beat Hufflepuff soon." Oliver said, rounding the team up on the ground, where I was sitting.  
  
"Oliver, he can't see the snitch, it's dark…the sun went down an hour ago."  
  
"Thank you Brigid." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair, you can't double team your captain." Oliver said, losing his train of thought.  
  
"We sure can." Alicia and Katie replied, grinning.  
  
"Alright, whatever. Practice is over, good job everybody." Oliver said, giving up on telling more to the team.  
  
I walked down with Oliver and Harry. Oliver was giving Harry more talk about Quidditch. Harry looked at me, as I walked next to Oliver and said, "Brigid, he's doing it again. I don't know what he's talking about."  
  
"Oliver, Harry's a spanking good Seeker, he doesn't need the talk, yes?" I replied.  
  
Oliver looked at me and grinned. "What, is he like your pseudo-little brother?"  
  
"Yes, he's my brother." I replied. "Right Harry? Although, I know you're only using me so I can get Oliver off your back."  
  
"No, that's not….wait, yeah it is." Harry grinned as we got to the entrance into the school. Harry walked in, seeing his friends ran off to them.  
  
I love that little boy. He's my buddy, my chum, my liddle bwotha.  
  
31 March  
  
Roger Davies, I realize, fits the Quidditch captain profile. He's handsome, like my Oliver and that Diggory boy. (Flint is excluded because he's a troll). He gets fair grades …:::cough cough:::… they're much better than Oliver's when he was his age:::… and he and the other Quidditch captains ALWAYS talk to each other.  
  
It's so strange. I'm just waiting for one of the Gryffindor's to start dating him because, so far, two of the four Quidditch captains are dating Gryffindors. I'm dating Oliver of course, and my buddy Nikki is dating dearie Roger.  
  
Why am I writing this, you ask? Well, it's History of Magic. I think that explains enough.  
  
A/N: WOO! ANOTHER UPDATE! 


	12. Psst....Roger Davies smells like ass

2 April  
  
I had a harrowing experience with a barn owl today. For some reason my hair was a wonderful place for it to deposit its er, presents…and no, not the ones they deliver. Argh. It took a LOT of potion to get it out and yet, I still feel very dirty.  
  
Oh right, did I mention O.W.L.s yet? I can't remember and I'm too lazy to look back, well, yes, we took them and I passed so all my teachers can Bugger Off! HA HA HA, ahem.  
  
5 April  
  
Nicole's mad at me…okay she's not mad, mad, but just mad. She's mad at me and Rowena, and to some extent Oliver and Gregor because Rowena and I said that Roger smelled strongly of ass.  
  
"How do you know what ass smells like in the first place?" Nicole asked. Roger was over at the Ravenclaw table while we were discussing this.  
  
"Look, we know ass when we smell one." Rowena said. "Don't you Gregor?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He said, playing along. "Oliver?"  
  
"Hands down, he smells like ass." Oliver added.  
  
"Nikkie, we know that you know he smells like ass, you might as well admit." I said. "Now a fine upstanding boy like Oliver, he smells like…I don't know what that is, but it smells good." I said, then wrapping an arm around Oliver's.  
  
Nicole looked thoroughly displeased. I whispered jibberish into Oliver's ear it went a little something like this, I'd emphasize 'special' words. "whisper whisper whisper DAVIES whisper whisper whisper SMELLS whisper whisper whisper ASS."  
  
Nicole walked away, pouting. "He smells quite good actually." I said.  
  
"Like cinnamon." Rowena replied, and we high fived each other. Later we tried apologizing and told her we were considering buying an ass wiper from London.  
  
Personally, I don't think it helped.  
  
A/N: A fluff chapter. You guys get to vote and see what happens later.  
  
Should there be more Harry?  
  
Should there be another conflict between Oliver and Brigid? (if so please explain, and I will chose the best one.  
  
Does Roger Davies find out that he smells like ass? 


	13. Arghh to Snape!

5 April  
  
Harry had a harrowing experience with my cat Liv. The fat roll (Liv, that is) was lollygagging in the common room around my feet when Harry came by to touch her. Liv, being the nasty little bugger that she is, decided that it would be PERFECTLY fine to breathe fire towards Harry.  
  
Now here's the interesting part…  
  
"I didn't know….that cat's…could breathe…fire." Harry said, who had terribly singed eyebrows.  
  
"You know Harry, you might want to go to Madam Pomfrey, Liv burned your brows off." Oliver said. "Now, how did she do that?"  
  
All the while I'm sitting in my chair staring, astounded by the antics of my so-called cat. I mean, one, she's the size of a German Shepard Iand/I she breathes fire! Maybe I should get her checked out, it seems quite out of place if you ask me.  
  
Oh, and Liv just happens to fall asleep in Oliver's lap. Damn her! I was going to sleep there!  
  
15 April  
  
Funny thing happened yesterday. Apparently our ass conversation got to Snape, and we all had a detention doing something for Dumbledore. That in itself wasn't bad, which, not to be confusing, was good because Dumbledore probably had something to do with assigning the detention.  
  
While Rowena and I dusted of pictures, Oliver and Gregor were washing the windows (A/N: are there windows) in his office. Things were silent until the phoenix burst into flames, which was something none of us expected. And Gregor, oh the expression on his face was wonderful. Gregor's a muggle born so he knows nothing of this nature and when he saw the phoenix sort of just, explode, he went absolutely nutters and ran around going insane.  
  
"It's dying! Oh my god! WE KILLED DUMBLEDORE'S BIRD!" Gregor said maniacally.  
  
"No you stupid cow, it's a phoenix!" Oliver said looking at Gregor running around  
  
"IT DIED! OH MY GOD IT DIED! WE KILLED IT!!!" Gregor yelled.  
  
"You git! Didn't you hear Oliver?" I asked.  
  
"Gregor, it's okay, you can relax." Said a voice. Ah, it was Dumbledore, how nice.  
  
"Er, professor, didn't see you there!" I said, realizing I called Gregor a git.  
  
"I went temporarily deaf when Gregor wasn't speaking my dear." Dumbledore said, smiling at us. "Now Gregor, you didn't kill my bird. Fawkes was just about ready to burn anyway. He was looking ill."  
  
"Wait what?" Gregor asked, dumbfoundedly. I was going to say he looked like Flint when he made that face but decided against it. The professor was in the room, what could I do?  
  
"A phoenix, Gregor, goes through several stages. It starts out as a baby bird, and then becomes and adult and once its time comes busts into flames only to be reborn from its very own ashes." Dumbledore said.  
  
"OH!" Gregor said. "So, the new bird, it's in the ashes?"  
  
"Yes. Go take a look." He said. Gregor stooped in close to the cage. "Will you look at that, it is in there isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I'm letting you all go now, I didn't want you all to have to stay and clean all day." Dumbledore said. "Off you go. And Rowena, Brigid, no more talks about Davis' scent please?"  
  
Trying very hard not to giggle, we nodded and went down the stairs. I was going to mention the phoenix to Harry since he'd lived with muggles for a while, but it slipped my mind because Oliver and I decided to…er, yes, well we went off to a secret compartment we found in the library. Conveniently enough it fits two people and there are MANY little inscriptions too, like J.P and L.E. forever, or Molly + Arthur. We sat there for a good hour just reading the hundreds of carved letters and names, trying to figure out if we knew any of them.  
  
"Let's write something too!" Oliver said.  
  
"You do it." I said. "I'm not fond of carving."  
  
"Okay, well, here goes." He said finding a small spot and then, blocking the letters from my view, he showed me and it said FLINT SMELLS. And in another spot he put B.C and O.W. in a circle.  
  
"Why not a heart?" I asked.  
  
"Hearts can be broken love, circles never end." He said.  
  
"Awww…you're incredibly handsome when you're philosophical did you know that?" I asked. "Wait, then again, your handsome pretty much all the time."  
  
And then, we snogged.  
  
Life is tres magnifique….  
  
A/N: Ah yes…snogging again. At least not in public! 


	14. Liv that Lardball

17 April  
  
Liv, for a brief stint, went missing. And me, being angry and also upset that she left told people to look for a rolling furball in the hallways.  
  
Oliver was being so nice though, he said "I'll look for her, don't worry. I'm pretty sure she'll survive on her own. She'd probably give Mrs. Norris a good run for her money don't you think?"  
  
"I hope she mauls her to death and eats her." Harry said, over hearing our conversation. "That would be quite a show."  
  
"Although I think Filch would cry." I said.  
  
Well, after that, I decided to go to Dumbledore's office. And what do you know? It's my stupid cat Liv rolling around, or was it walking, either way it doesn't matter. She was rolling on his desk and playing with the phoenix that Gregor was freaking over.  
  
"You have quite an interesting cat." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." I said, trying not to be too, er, harsh. "Did she breathe fire at you?"  
  
"Yes, my beard became terribly singed and now, as you can see, it is as haggard as ever." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Now, about this cat, she'll be very useful to you, you know."  
  
"Yes, I think she's half dragon. Or some part dragon, because, I mean, look at her! She's as large as a great dane!" I said, exaggerating.  
  
"Yes, just keep her close, and teach her to like Harry." Dumbledore said. "You'll be wanting her back. She was perfectly safe. I caught her wandering the halls as I was trying to find a certain room with chamber pots in it. It's quite beautiful have you seen it?"  
  
Looking at Dumbledore oddly, I smiled and shook my head. "I'll just take Liv now Professor." Slowly, I backed away and made a swift approach for the door.  
  
20 April  
  
About the whole Davies smelling of ass thing, well, it reached him. He approached Rowena and me and said "I do NOT smell like ass!"  
  
"Yes Davies, we know!" Rowena replied.  
  
"We were ONLY joking." I replied. "What is with everyone and having a stick up their ass?"  
  
"Can you not mention any more ass?" He asked.  
  
"Why? Does the word 'ass' bother you?" Rowena asked giggling.  
  
"Yes, it does." He said.  
  
"Well Rowie, I guess we just won't say 'ass' anymore." I said.  
  
"What a shame, I liked saying 'ass', especially around Davies." She said. Davies sneered at us, playfully if that was possible.  
  
Yes, at least we resolved that issue. Finally. 


	15. Hee hee hee.....Liv is wonderful

30 April  
  
I love my cat. I knew this day would come, even though all the scenarios I made up weren't half as hilarious as the one that actually happened.  
  
You must be thinking "What the hell am I talking about?" Well, I made up several scenarios of my wonderful Liv attacking teachers. Like McGonagall for example ther scenario was that she'd probably wave her wand around like a madman and start transfiguring things into penile objects. (That was NOT my idea)  
  
Snape would probably not do anything funny, but seeing him get attacked my kitty would be quite enjoyable. Ruffle him up a bit.  
  
And then there was Quirrell. I thought he'd run in terror at first sight of dear Liv.  
  
That sorta was the case……  
  
Liv was walking in the hallway with me and Oliver as we were taking a nice stroll (well, Liv wasn't walking, it was more of a rolling thing), and we saw Professor Quirrell in the hallway.  
  
I say "Hello Quirrell, er, Professorhead."  
  
"Hel-hello Brigid." He stuttered, silly man.  
  
Oliver kept him busy with some Quidditch talk, when all of a sudden there's a feminine yelp and Liv is attacking the poor man's turban!  
  
It would've been even funnier if Quirrell didn't start bleeding…..  
  
1 May  
  
I had to stop writing yesterday, it brought tears to my eyes just remembering the poor man flailing around with a huge cat on his head. He was twitching uncontrollably….good times good times. He's in the hospital wing now. He collapsed after Liv jumped off his head.  
  
I would've pulled her off, but she might've scratched me to death as well. Don't want that to happen. She'll flaw my beautiful lips.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of another chapter. Be sure to tune in soon for another addition to "As the world tu—" wait, that's not it. Tune in soon for another chappie of my fic!  
  
38 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Check out my other story : Blood, Sugar, Sex and Magic. And also, my Coulson/Biggerstaff story!!!  
  
*hugs and kisses! 


	16. Moping and Love

30 June  
  
Harry ended up in the hospital. Rumors fly around this school like a snitch in on the pitch. We got steam rollered by Hufflepuff without him Oliver was very mopey, so we spent most of our time snuggling in the common room.  
  
Actually, he was crying. "Brige.it was so close."  
  
"Olly, I know that Quidditch is really important to you, but the game's over now. You're still Oliver Wood and you're still the best bloody captain in the school." I replied.  
  
"You're just saying that." Oliver said, wiping off a tear.  
  
"Oliver, Harry was out. It wasn't your fault just as much as it wasn't his. He had to go off saving the world." I joked.  
  
For the first time, Oliver laughed. He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you for dealing with me. I mean, my mom couldn't deal with me and she's a Quidditch fan as well."  
  
He said he loves me! I thought quickly. "I love you too." He's got wonderful brown eyes.  
  
"Brigid, you're amazing." Oliver grinned. "Come on, I think I'm becoming pasty, I haven't seen sunlight in ages."  
  
I laughed. So very cheeky he was. "Butterbeer?"  
  
"And a trip to the Quidditch shop." Oliver said, putting on the puppy dog look to persuade me to go.  
  
Damn him. I might as well buy him something. "Sure. Anything Olly."  
  
Brigid Cavanaugh and Oliver Wood! HAH! We're out to rule the world! Well.not really. Er, I think I'm going to put this down now, Oliver can't get caught in the dorms anymore because if he does then he's on suspension as Quidditch captain for next year.  
  
And even I couldn't say anything to that. 


End file.
